New Post
by JazzApples
Summary: Submitting new post... Submitted! View post-


**A/N: So hello! This is a post-Reichenbach three-shot so spoilers everywhere so be warned! Without further ado, let the fic commence!**

The day she found out she was doing homework whilst purposefully being distracted by the TV. Her mum, as usual, was watching the news, eager to glean information on what was happening in the world.

And then the breaking news hit.

She was already anxious over the media's latest slander of Sherlock Holmes supposedly being a fake, but he was a brilliant man – a good man – so she had been almost certain that the mess would be sorted out quickly once it was established that he was who he said he was.

Almost. This played her darkest fear up to ten.

He had committed suicide.

As if from some faraway land, she heard her mother gasp then tut, as if this proved her suspicions. She thought distantly that this was what most of the country would be doing. Except for Doctor Watson. No, he'd be broken, still trying to hold onto his dear memories of better times while all around him, people whispered their disapproval.

Like they didn't care Holmes was dead.

That snapped her out of her thoughts. Now all she could feel was anger.

Silent, she gripped her pen until her knuckles were white and she swore she could hear plastic crack.

Something had to be done. Sherlock Holmes was a genius. He shouldn't have had to die in shame.

But how could she do it?

…

That night, the site came up.

She was casually surfing the internet when her eyes lingered on the trending searches' list. At the top was 'Believe in Sherlock.'

She clicked it.

Admittedly, it was still the bare bones of a site, having only a day to be set up, but already there were hundreds of members.

They probably all had the same thought – make this site as popular as possible, it will get noticed. They won't be able to ignore us then.

She knew she had found her answer, and the site deserved to be supported.

She clicked 'Register.'

…

It took her just over two weeks to get the courage to submit a post. There were posts galore. Lots of people submitted stories of seeing him in action or successful cases he solved for friends or gathering evidence that Richard Brook was not all he was cracked up to be. Faced with so many inspiring posts, she felt suddenly nervous. There was no way it would get noticed, or taken seriously.

But she had to get it out there. It would be relieving to get the weight of the idea from her head at least.

So, under the lamplight, she started to type.

…

Title: I Believe in Sherlock Holmes Too

Like you, I was very shocked when I heard Sherlock Holmes had committed suicide, and angry at the media's portrayal of him, so I would like to add my voice to the ever growing support for him.

I remember I was walking home from school after a revision class. It had been raining and the path was slippery and slick from the rain, added to the fact that it was next to a small canal. There wasn't anyone about, just me and him, with him walking on the other side of the road in the opposite direction.

So, me being the clumsy person I am, I slipped on a manhole cover and fell straight into the canal, as I wasn't looking where I was going. Clever, I know.

I panicked first, so when I finally got it into my head to _swim_, I was far from the surface, with not a lot of oxygen. I was never much of a swimmer anyway.

So I fully expected that to be it.

I was very surprised when someone hauled me out.

After a few moments I recognised him as the guy from across the street. He looked at me very disapprovingly, like he couldn't believe how stupid I was to go and fall into a canal, but helped me cough up most of the water, and stuck around for the ambulance to come, even if he looked like he was only there because he had to.

Only when they were doing the checks in hospital did I realise I didn't know his name.

I did later though. When Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes became an internet sensation.

My point is, many, too many people think he is a psycho, a fraud committing crimes so he'd look good solving them. But would a psycho do something as heroic as that? It'd be easy to say it was too late, that you couldn't get there in time.

But he didn't. And to me, his actions that day were the actions of a good man.

He saved my life that day and I will always be eternally grateful. Which is why I'm posting this.

I believe in Sherlock Holmes.

-Sherlockian

…

She woke the next morning and checked the website, both eager and anxious to know what people thought of her post.

There was already one reply. It read 'I believe too.'

**A/N: So I really hope you enjoyed that! Reviewing is greatly encouraged; tell me what you thought!**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
